Detournement de majeur
by Isil
Summary: Loup était damné... pour l'éternité! Et Louveteau était... irrésistible! Léger slash LoupAlex. Alex a 18 ans dans la fic, donc pas de flames, merci! :


**Titre**: Détournement de majeur  
**Auteur**: Isil  
**Fandom**: Alex Rider  
**Personnage/Couple**: Loup/Louveteau (Alex)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis qu'une fan humble et dévouée de ce cher Anthony Horowitz. Promis, je les lui rend en bon état!  
**Notes**: Placé quelques années après les bouquins, pour que ce pauvre Loup ne soit pas un pédophile complet. Alex a… dans les 18 ans XD 

* * *

L'homme qui se tenait ce soir-là près de la fenêtre d'un hôtel quatre étoiles new-yorkais n'avait rien d'un homme religieux. Il avait tué sa part d'hommes, certains le méritant plus que d'autres, et s'il n'avait pas vraiment vendu son âme au diable, il l'avait en tout cas vendue à son pays. Il n'avait pas de nom, car dans son métier, un nom ou même un simple prénom révélé pouvait être synonyme de mort généralement douloureuse et plutôt lente. Dans les Forces Spéciales de Sa Majesté, on l'appelait Loup. Il était un des meilleurs de sa promotion, et ses supérieurs n'avaient rien à redire sur lui, mis à part une légère phobie des hauteurs, mais rien d'insurmontable, somme toute, surtout quand un gamin de treize ans vous aidait à faire face en vous balançant dans le vide… Vive les parachutes. 

Loup, donc, n'avait rien d'un croyant, et pourtant, à cet instant précis, il aurait été prêt à vendre réellement son âme à ce fichu Cornu pour peu que son supplice cesse. De toute manière, à bien y réfléchir, il était déjà condamné à finir au bout de la fourche de Lucifer de par la nature même de la torture qu'il subissait.

Le dos tourné vers la pièce, malgré son instinct qui lui hurlait son manque de professionnalisme directement dans le cerveau, il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à qui se trouvait derrière lui, ni aux paroles prononcées par son démon personnel… Un gamin de même pas vingt ans, blond comme les blés et aussi dangereux qu'une allumette dans une réserve d'alcool. Et malheureusement pour Loup, il n'était pas juste dangereux avec un couteau ou même simplement avec ses poings (encore qu'il l'était, le sale morveux, il suffisait de voir ses états de service!) mais il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre… Sauf qu'il était tellement angélique, qu'en le regardant, on oubliait justement toute prudence! Une vraie arme de destruction massive…

Loup en savait quelque chose. Non seulement il avait ce… léger problème en présence de son cadet, mais la raison même de sa mission le prouvait également. Le gamin était un espion. MI-6. Comme James Bond, et oui! Un peu jeune, certes, mais plus personne dans le service ne relevait la chose, parce qu'après tout, il l'était depuis l'âge tendre de quatorze ans. Et le simple fait qu'il soit en vie démontrait son talent.

Dire que quand Loup l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il n'était que Louveteau, ou le gamin, ou Rase-Moquette, ou d'autres surnoms du même acabit. Il avait bien grandi, le Louveteau, et même s'il se faisait toujours appeler comme ça quand il travaillait avec les Forces Spéciales, et bien… Avec sa longue silhouette fine, toute en muscles, ses boucles blondes au décoiffé savamment travaillé et son sourire malicieux, Louveteau faisait tourner plus d'une tête et ce pauvre Loup avait fortement envie de jouer les mâles Alpha.

S'il n'avait pas été un tant soit peu professionnel, il aurait justifié cette envie par sa mission. Il était là pour jouer les gardes du corps pendant que Louveteau était sous couverture. Fils d'un Lord, cette fois, selon le rapport. Il était d'ailleurs parfait dans le rôle hautain et méprisant qu'il s'était composé, Loup devait l'admettre… Mais oui, se cacher derrière sa mission aurait été mentir, car les pensées de Loup n'avait absolument rien de professionnel.

… surtout quand Louveteau sortait de la salle de bains les cheveux encore humides et la chemise de son smoking ouverte sur son torse finement musclé. Damné, il était damné pour l'éternité… Et le gamin le savait, à en juger par son air profondément satisfait de lui-même.

C'était insupportable. Loup ne connaissait pas l'âge exact du gamin, mais il ne pouvait pas être majeur, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il se répétait encore et encore. Et quand bien même il l'aurait été, ça n'aurait pas été acceptable, pas en mission, et… Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait, encore?

Sans se retourner, Loup observa dans le reflet de la vitre son jeune partenaire s'approcher de lui d'un pas félin. Il était trop jeune, trop jeune, trop jeune! Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans cette démarche et dans ce regard qui parlait d'expérience, de confiance en soi. Oui, vraiment, il savait ce qu'il faisait…

Et tandis que Loup se répétait inlassablement les peines encourues pour détournement de mineur, Louveteau s'approchait encore plus près de lui, jusqu'à plaquer sa fine silhouette contre celle de son malheureux aîné. Dans la vitre, Loup le vit se dresser sur la pointe des pieds et il sentit avant de les entendre les mots prononcés contre son oreille. Quelques petits mots, accompagnés d'un coup de langue qui n'avait rien à faire là, bon sang!

Puis Loup percuta et cessa sa litanie intérieure des images mentales les plus dégoûtantes qu'il avait pu trouver pour se garder sous contrôle. Il se tourna, l'air incrédule, et Louveteau hocha la tête pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Il mentait certainement, mais Loup se voyait mal lui demander sa carte d'identité pour confirmer… D'autant qu'elle serait certainement fausse, il s'en doutait bien.

Et puis… et puis… Louveteau regardait sa montre et s'éloignait de lui, le petit monstre. La mission d'abord, évidemment, mais Loup allait devoir faire une pause quelque part pour se… détendre avant de descendre escorter son partenaire jusqu'au restaurant où il commencerait sa mission à proprement parler. Et la promesse de Louveteau de ne pas s'éterniser à table, accompagnée d'un sourire mutin ne fit rien pour l'aider à retrouver son contrôle…

Secouant la tête et prenant une profonde inspiration, Loup se détourna et rentra sans grande difficulté dans la peau du garde du corps surprotecteur qu'il était censé incarner.

Le patron du MI-6 se doutait-il simplement du monstre qu'il avait créé? Pour ce qu'en savait Loup, à voir la tête du vieux dégarni en question… il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de problème avec le gamin… Et quelque part, pour Loup… c'était tant mieux.

FIN.


End file.
